Finding you
by damnwriter
Summary: It was when he was walking in a forest he came across a beautiful woman. what he didn't knew was that girl would be his forever NaLu two-shots/drabble


Finding you

 _Falling in love with you is the second best thing in the world._

 _Finding you is the first. ~Anonymous_

Natsu Roamed around the forest hearing soft whimpers as he walk through he arrived at unfamiliar place in the forest of all the time he has lived in the forest he hasn't been here it was a strange place as he continue to follow the soft cries. Then he saw a girl about his age weeping. She was beautiful with her long golden hair that looks like a halo her creamy skin and her big brown eyes.

"umm are you lost?" Natsu asked as he bent down to look at the young lady in front of him.

Lucy looked up to see a weird pink-haired man bending down in front of her Lucy was lost she was roaming around the palace and got lost.

" yeah." Lucy whispered silently but audible enough to Natsu.

"oh where do you live."

" At the palace in Crocus."

 _She's a princess huh interesting._ Natsu thought " how'd you get here?" Lucy looked at him and shrugged.

"I didn't know what happened."

" Maybe you could stay with me till then unless it's okay with you." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head what was he thinking of course she would say no she's a prin-

"Sure if it's okay with you maybe I'm bothering you." Lucy's reply caught Natsu off guard. Natsu smiled at her she's not one of those choosy princesses.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way." He held out his hands.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy shook his hands.

They continued to walk in silence when Natsu decide to break the ice.

"so why were you crying?"

"Because I lost my favourite book." Natsu laughed at that.

'What are you laughing about."

"you're one heck of a weird princess Lucy."

"well don't call me princess because I don't want to be one."

"Then what would you want to be?" Natsu asked her it's been a long time since someone asked her what she wanted to be.

"I want to be great celestial wizard I have a few keys but I want to collect them all." Lucy stated proudly

"well then why don't you be one." The blonde haired woman smiled at him and asked a question herself

"What do you do for living Natsu?"

"I help people around who need my help." Natsu pretty earned a lot you could say he's rich he just doesn't like telling people.

After their little chat they arrived at Natsu's house. Lucy was quite impressed it was two-storey house and it was nice and relaxing.

When they got inside it was pretty and very homely.

" You got a pretty nice place in here" Lucy commented when she looked around

"yeah but I guess you need to sleep in my room because I only have one room and bed." Natsu said.

"no it's okay I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you take the bed" Natsu argued then they continue to argue until Lucy get tired and ended their little argument.

"how about we both sleep on the bed." Then Natsu smiled and nod his head.

"okay then how about tomorrow we start traveling to Crocus so we could get you back on you kingdom" Natsu said heading upstairs.

After both Natsu and Lucy ate dinner they head upstairs and sleep

"Umm hey Natsu do you have any clothes I could sleep on." Lucy asked Natsu handed Lucy his grey shirt and a short.

When Lucy went out Natsu just looked at her. She looks quite tempting her creamy legs showing. Lucy blushed as she notice Natsu stared at her with wide eye.

Natsu cleared his throat and said "why don't we head off to bed." Lucy slipped inside the covers and felt Natsu's abnormal body heat he was a dragon slayer after all.

Lucy kept turning and tossing around in her sleep until Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled closer to Natsu. For both of them it was the best sleep they had gotten since forever.

The next morning Natsu and Lucy woke up tangled to each other. Lucy hurriedly mumbled that she'll get ready first Natsu chuckled at her weird behaviour and made breakfast.

Lucy forgot that she didn't have any clothes and only had a towel on she quickly sneaked out of the bathroom and head to Natsu's drawer she quickly grab one of his shirt and grab her skirt when she was about to head to the bathroom Natsu opened the door and see Lucy with only a towel on Lucy stopped dead on her track Natsu quickly mumbled a sorry before closing the door both blushing furiously.

Lucy found a way so she could at least look good on Natsu's cloth she fold the shirt and it looked quite look good on her.

After they ate they breakfast they started their adventure to Crocus. They first went to Hargeon and checked in on a hotel. They visited The Strauss Bar.

The Strauss siblings run it.

As they entered they were greeted with little kids one with white hair, blonde hair and brunette.

"Natsu-nii" They greeted Natsu then were greeted by the Strauss siblings each one of the strauss are already married when Mira saw Natsu was with a girl she practically drag Natsu at the back of the bar.

"Natsu is that your girlfriend finally you never had a girlfriend before." Natsu blushed at her statement

"No she's not my girlfriend she's a princess I'm just helping her go home." And with that Mirajane shrieked and kept blabbering about how they would fall in love along the way Natsu rolled his eyes.

 ** _Meanwhile at Lucy_**

"hi I'm Lissana and this is Elfman and that over there with the green hair guy is my husband this baby is my daughter."

Lissana introduced herself.

"I'm Lucy by the way." Lissana smiled at her and attacked her with Questions about being Natsu's girlfriend Lucy blushed at that but Lucy thought about it, it wasn't bad being Natsu's girlfrnd he's sweet and all.

After they visited The Strauss Bar they shop for a while to buy some clothes for Lucy.

When they finished shopping they headed to their Hotel and slept.

Natsu grab Lucy's hand and quickly ran away from the drunk mens they dashed out and hide in the corner they laughed when they lost them it was pretty funny getting chased.

They went inside a bakery Lucy know the owner since it was her childhood friend. The Scarlet's Pastry. Erza has obsession with strawberry cake but she baked pretty awesome.

After Lucy and Erza catch up they headed down to Crocus. Lucy never had un before she was glad she met Natsu or else she'd be stuck in the castle for her it may be short but it was a great adventure.

As for Natsu would hate to admit it that Mirajane was right he fell in love with Lucy along the way.

And as for Lucy she felt the same.

Minutes later they arrived at the castle all the maids and guards pleased to see her back since it's been a week

"So umm Thanks Natsu for the amazing time." Lucy said Natsu only nodded and started to walk way but then Lucy stopped him and grabbed his scarf and kissed him on the lips he was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss it was sweet and passionate full of love and for Lucy she couldn't find a better love story of her own. Natsu never believed in love before but now he's willing to change that because he found himself a true love that will cherish him forever.

.

.

.

 ** _Love isn't something you find_**

 ** _Love is something that finds you._**

 ** _~Anonymous_**


End file.
